Cooper preg pause
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is part of my cooper owen uni. and its for my best gal pal annica. Chap 5 is up. I don't own torchwood but i did help Jack give birth to cooper. hope you like. this is for annica please review
1. Chapter 1

"Cooper? are you ok? You look pale." Ianto Jones Harkness put his arms around his son nineteen year old Cooper Owen Harkness Jones. Cooper held his head "My head feels really funny Tad. And I feel like my lunch could come up at any time." Ianto looked at his son and felt his forehead. "is that all?" Cooper nodded as Ianto spoke again " How long have you felt like this ?."

Cooper thought for a moment "I've been feeling rough for the last couple of started the day after Tommy and I were together a week ago. It was the aniversary of the night we became a couple. Why?" Ianto smiled "You celebrated in bed that night didn't you? And are you careful when you are together?" Cooper blushed "Tad!" Ianto looked at him " Caraid I changed your out with it. Are you careful?." Cooper looked at his Tad and nodded. But Ianto looked at him" Just not that last time. Am I right?"

Blushing Cooper hung his head. "No. I know we should have , But , we wanted to make the evening special you know." Cooper looked at Ianto " I love him Taddie. He make me feel like I am the only person in the world. You know what that like? He makes things so inovative. It almost boarders on the Avantgarde." Ianto nodded and smiled to himself. "Yeah I know Caraid I do know." Cooper smiled bashfully " Of course you do, You and dad right? " Ianto put his arm around his son. "Yep

Cooper stared in to space," It was soo romantic Tad. He had set up a romantic dinner at the Alien and we spent the night there and made love, and then he.." Cooper sigh and lost him self in the memory

Ianto smiled " Then he proposed." Cooper looked at Ianto in surprise "Tad how did you know? I haven't tol,,," Ianto smiled "Coope, I know everything, In this house, No Body knows more about this family then I do. Plus the ring you are wearing on your finger is new and I noticed it the next day."

Suddenly Cooper jumped up and raced out the room .Puzzled Ianto followed his son, he found him throwing up. Ianto went to him and gently stroked the back of his neck in the way he often did with Jack when he was sick. "Cariad?" He pressed a cool damp cloth against his son's neck. Weakly Cooper slumped to the floor, the cool cloth felt wonderful against his hot skin. He tried to speak but then every thing went black.

ok this is for my best torchwood bud ( next to alex ) the one the only

miss annica.

there will be other chaps but i hope you like,

and review


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Cooper jumped up and raced out the room .Puzzled Ianto followed his son, he found him throwing up. Ianto went to him and gently stroked the back of his neck in the way he often did with Jack when he was sick. "Cariad?"

Ianto pressed a cool damp wash cloth against his son's neck. Weakly Cooper slumped to the floor, the cool cloth felt wonderful against his hot skin. He tried to speak but then every thing went black.

A little while later, Cooper Owen painfully opened his eyes he found his Tad and Father sitting at his bedside. Ianto press the cool cloth against his son's flush cheek."Cariad? Coop? It's Taddie." Cooper moaned " Tad? Dad?" Jack smiled at him as he rubbed his son's shoulder "Hey Slug. Nice of you to join us." Cooper smiled weakly as his father gently patted his cheek. "What happened?" Ianto spoke " You passed out. What do you remember?" Cooper thought."Umm talking to Tad, Then being sick to my stomach..Why?"

Jack turned to Ianto "You know something Yani? He has the same glow you did when you were pregnant with Lily." Cooper looked at his parents in shock." What are you saying? Are you telling me that I'm ... I can't be I mean its impossible right? I mean i'm a bloke. I can't give birth." Ianto had to laugh at this , as Jack offered his son his hand."Hello We haven't been introduced"

Cooper looked confused as Jack continued " Hi ,Jack Harkness aka your father aka the man who gave birth to you. And this .." he gestured to Ianto " is Ianto Jones, Your taddie, who as you remember gave birth to our daughter , your sister." Cooper sank down deep in the bed. " OOH God.." He hid his face in his hands" What am I gonna tell Tommy? He is gonna freak."Ianto smiled as he handed his son his cell phone" Tommy is the father of this child, Cariad you have to tell him." Ianto looked at Jack as he took hold of his hand " I remember the day your Dad told me he was expecting you as one of the happest days of my life."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's hand"Mine too second only the news of him being pregnant with LIly. To say nothing of yours and your sister's birth .Your Tad's right Slug. Tommy needs to know. " Shakily Cooper took the phone and dailed a number"Hey Tommy. Yeah its Coop. Listen we need to talk. Can you come over. Great. I'll be waiting. Hey Tommy? I love you."

ok the next chap tommy is told.

any suggestions on how he should take it?


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas Scott Brockless drove down the street towards his boyfriend Cooper Owen's house. Cooper had sounded strange on the phone. That worried Tommy, Did Cooper want to break their engagement.

He shook his head as he parked his car in the Harkness drive, "Stop it! Don't be daft. Cooper wouldn't do that and you know it. He loves you."He pulled his car in to the Harkness drive way. He parked,got out of his car, and headed towards the house.

When he got to Cooper's room he met Cooper's Tad, Ianto Jones coming out of the room . Ianto smiled "Hi Tommy, Go on in. " Tommy nodded, "Thanks Uncle Yani. Is he ok? He sounded weird on the he sick?"

Ianto patted his arm and smiled reassuringly "He's fine. Go see for yourself. He's asleep but you can wake him. I'm about to make some of Jack's industrial strenght coffee, would you like a cup?"

Tommy shook his head "No,Ta. Uncle Yani," Ianto left the room and Tommy went over to the bed where his boyfriend lay. Cooper had his eyes closed, Tommy gently touched his sleeping lover's face. Sleepily, Cooper opened his eyes and smiled "Hey." Tommy put his arms around him "Hey."Tommy kissed him gently on the lips and they lay together. Cooper spoke quietly "Tommy, I have to tell you something. "

Tommy gently kissed his forehead. "Coop whats wrong? "Tommy saw that Cooper was looking upset about something "Cariad, what is it? whats wrong? Please tell me ." Cooper sat up and looked in to his beau's eyes "First of all I want you to know that I love you."

Tommy looked at him pained " Coope, are you breaking up with me?" Cooper looked at him in shock " Breaking up with you? What? Oh no o god no. OH Tommy. Don't ever think that. I don't want to break up. I love you." He kissed Tommy's cheek over and over again"Oh Cariad.I never ever want to break up. On my heart and on our love, I promise you." Tommy looked at him and held him "Coope, come on Tell me. Please You are starting to freak me out here."

Shakily,Cooper got up and went to the window and looked out . Tommy also rose and went to his beau's side and put his arms around him and set his chin on Cooper's shoulder ." Caraid,Talk to me." Cooper took a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

OHHHHHHH clifffffff hannnnnnnnger...

mean aren't i?

the sooner i get reviews the sooner i will get the next chap.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy looked at him and held him "Coope, come on Tell me. Please, You are starting to freak me out here."

Shakily, Cooper got up and went to the window and looked out . Tommy also rose and went to his beau's side and put his arms around him and set his chin on Cooper's shoulder ." Caraid,Talk to me." Cooper took a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

Cooper looked at Tommy who had a look of shock on his face as he sat down on the bed. Cooper went over to the bed then knelt down in front of him "Tommy , Please Please say something."He took hold of Tommy's hands and looked at his boyfriend. "What are you thinking? Please cariad. What are you feeling."

Tommy looked at him and grinned "Yeah right. Good one Coope. You almost had me... " But the look on Cooper's face stopped him. "Oh Blimey , Coope you're serious aren't you..." He looked at Cooper "You really are pregnant?'

Nodding weakly, Cooper got up and went back to look out the window and looked ready to cry"Oh Tommy I am soo sorry, I didn't know..." He choked as he felt Tommy's arms wrap around him again as he continued to sob " I didn't know it was possible for me to get pregnant.I.." The tears streamed down his face. He felt Tommy gently kiss his neck. Tommy gave his neck little butterfly kisses "I love you Coop. and I am going to marry you and i am going to love this baby as much as I love its father," He continued the butterfly kisses.

Cooper moaned at the sheer pleasure that those lips gave his body every time they touched it. Tommy gently brushed away the tears from his lover's face and spoke softly as Cooper sobbed fresh tears " Oh My dear sweet 's Ok, shhhh its ok. I'm not upset. I 'm just surprised and shocked. I mean we are abit young to be parents." He turned Cooper so that they were facing each other and he gently kissed him "Look at me .I love you ," He touched Cooper's stomach, "I love both of you. We will make this work. You and I together. I promise."

They kissed tenderly and Tommy lead him back to the bed. they strip down to their underwear and tenderly Tommy laid his beloved boyfriend down on the soft bed. He covered Cooper's body with kisses and soft caresses. Cooper snuggled in his lover's embrace feeling safe in the knowledge Tommy would never leave him or abandon him and their baby. Soon they fell asleep.

ok this chap had help from its Auntie annica. huggg for you

there will be more chaps. Any requests for future chaps?

please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Cooper snuggled in his lover's embrace feeling safe in the knowledge Tommy would never leave him or abandon him and their baby. Soon they fell asleep.

Ok this part is in Ianto's point of view

As I carried two cups of coffee in to the livingroom I was met by the handsome smiling face of my husband my Jack . He smiled at me lovingly and spoke "Well, hello there. is that a cup of Jo for me?" I looked at him in mock sternness "Jack Harkness , I do not make "Jo" I make coffee." We then looked at each other and laughed.

I sat down as I handed him the cup,and he pulled me close for a kiss. I snuggled in his arms as I glanced at the stairs "Do you think we should go up and check on them?" Jack kissed my cheek "They'll be ok, They are most likely asleep. Its alot to take in." I smiled as I nodded" I remember how I felt when you told me we were having a baby." Jack chuckled "Yeah, thought I had to peal you off the floor when I told you."I chuckled"But we weren't 19 year old kids. We were two years married. And Now that baby and the man he loves are having a baby."

Jack put his arms around me and kissed me as he began unbuttoning my shirt. I shivered as I felt my husband's hands make contact with my bare skin. Those hands made my body sing . As did his gentle lips, as they were touching each of my nipples, while his tongue grazed them lovingly. Those hands , those lips that tongue, all knew every inch of my bare skin. From my collarbone to my more private parts."Oh Jack ." I whimpered "Take me to our bed. I will always be yours. I want to make love to my husband. Please."

He smiled at me as he rose and scooped me up and took me to our marital bed. He kissed me as he laid me down on the bed. I watched as he closed the door as I took off the rest of my clothes and waited for the man I loved return to the bed and to my arms. I felt his cock enter my body. We moved as one body as we often did. My husband made love to me that night. He made me feel like he had on our honeymoon. But then that was our way. He always made me feel like it was the first time. We soon collapsed in each others arms, said our I love yous and fell asleep in each others arms.

ok this is a weird spot i know.

but there is a reason for this chapt ( ok one hint think of a steve martin movie that there are pregnancies in and that is all i am saying.)

hope you like this chap.


End file.
